Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz Style) Part 7 - The Crab and The Octopus
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcripts: * Timon: ‘The Crab and the Octopus’! * Pumbaa: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! * Timon & Pumbaa: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Crab and the Octopus were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Mr. Krabs’, said the Squidward: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ * Eugene H. Krabs: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… * Timon & Pumbaa: …the Eugene H. Krabs said… * Eugene H. Krabs: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! * Squidward Tentacles: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! * Eugene H. Krabs: Hrmmmm! * Timon & Pumbaa: But Petunia winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. * Petunia: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. * Timon & Pumbaa: Petunia said. * Eugene H. Krabs: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. * Squidward Tentacles: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? * Eugene H. Krabs: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. * Oysters: Feed? * Eugene H. Krabs: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! * Squidward Tentacles: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! * Eugene H. Krabs: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. * Squidward Tentacles: Little oysters, little oysters… * Timon & Pumbaa: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! * Eugene H. Krabs: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! * Timon & Pumbaa: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsProductionFanRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts